


Forever

by jingyox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enlistment, GTOP, M/M, Sad, i cried, kinda fluffy?, sorry if you do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyox/pseuds/jingyox
Summary: Jiyong and Seunghyun have a quiet couple of hours the morning of Seunghyun's enlistment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that angsty, but I still cried while writing it. I hope you guys enjoy.

He could feel the grip on his shirt, and he took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder at the smaller man behind him, the fabric fisted in both of his hands. Jiyong was gazing up at him with tear filled eyes, and he had to swallow to calm himself down. The days that led up to this were just as hard, but this seemed to be worse, no matter how many times they prepared for it. Jiyong had been brave for him all this time though, and this time, he had to be the brave one. The younger man looked like he was about to burst into tears at any given moment.

"I'm just going to be gone four weeks," he rasped out, as he turned to face the smaller man. Almost immediately Jiyong buried his face into his chest, and Seunghyun wrapped his arms around him, one hand cradling the back of his head. He tangled his fingers in the silky strands of Jiyong's hair, and he pressed his lips to his temple. 

"That's four weeks too long," Jiyong whispered, his voice thick with emotion, a slight tremble in it as he spoke. "And it's not like you're going to come home, and everything is going to be okay. I won't see you as much."

The older man held him a little tighter, leaning his head against Jiyong's and he stayed silent, closing his eyes. They both stood there, arms around each other and Seunghyun could feel the dampness of Jiyong's tears through his shirt, but he still remained quiet, words rushing through his head at too fast of a speed. There was so much he wanted to say, but no right way to say it. He opened his mouth, in some lame attempt to soothe the smaller man. Words failed him though, and he promptly closed his mouth, choosing instead to gently pull his husband out of his embrace and cup his face in his hands. 

"We can get through this," he said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "I promise." Those seven words held so much meaning to both of them. Promises of a future, of kids, of settling down somewhere that wasn't where they were now. Seunghyun was going to give it all to Jiyong, no matter how hard he had to fight for it. He never broke his promises.

Jiyong's already tear filled eyes seemed to darken with even more emotion, despite the quivering smile on his lips. Seunghyun knew that the younger was still trying his best to be the strong one, and he shook his head, cradling the smaller man against his chest, letting him cry into it. As much as he wanted to join him, he knew Jiyong would fall apart even more if he started. He would cry on the way there, he knew, but for now, he was fine with holding the younger man in his arms. 

He had hoped they had already gotten past this whole part, given the fact that Jiyong had ignored his wishes (Seunghyun would never admit that he was so relieved to see him walk through the salon door the previous night) and they spent an hour in the younger's car, crying like babies over their Americano's. Seunghyun stood there, his cheek pressed against the smaller man's temple and he closed his eyes when he felt a hand on his now short hair. Jiyong had laughed at him last night, fondness written all over his face as he stated that he looked like a Korean Spock. The older man couldn't find it in him to be even the slightest bit offended, and he uploaded a mirror shot with the caption "Spock." The smile Jiyong gave him had been blinding.

He was brought back to now, when the man in his arms had let out a soft sob, and he pressed them closer together. Jiyong's arms circled around his shoulders, as his body shook with his crying.

"Please, don't," Jiyong paused, letting out a soft hiccup, sniffing. "Don't be difficult over there."

"Difficult is my middle name," Seunghyun joked, pulling the smaller man out of his embrace to wipe his eyes with his sleeves. "I'll behave. I promise."

Jiyong looked up at him, his small hands fisted in the fabric of his sweater. Seunghyun could feel the air being knocked out of him from the look of love and desperation the younger man was giving him, and he inhaled sharply, leaning down to close the distance between them. He pressed their foreheads together, his hands resting on narrow hips. "We'll be okay."

"I'm holding you to that," Jiyong rasped out. His voice was starting to go from his excessive crying, and Seunghyun brought a hand up to rub the side of his neck. Jiyong closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, his eyebrows knitting together, as if he was trying to commit it to memory, and maybe he was. Seunghyun wouldn't put it past him, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't doing the same. 

"Don't fall in love with anyone else," Seunghyun said, half joking. He had a habit of voicing his fears as a joke, so it wouldn't seem so heavy, but it didn't seem to work this time. Jiyong's body went tense against him, and the smaller man looked up at him, his expression showing just how exasperated he was at the very thought. 

"I would never," Jiyong said sharply, his eyebrows narrowed. "I'll wait for you, no matter what. And I know you'll do the same when it's my turn." 

Seunghyun gathered Jiyong against his chest, carding his fingers through his hair slowly. "I'll wait for you forever." Neither one of them were sure how long they stood in their bedroom, wrapped up in each other, gripping each other as tight as humanly possible. Their legs grew tired, but they didn't move, scared to disrupt their last couple hours of sanctuary. Jiyong's head was resting against his chest, and he refused to move the younger. Both were right where they belonged, he knew. 

He tried to think of this as a vacation. Because his home was currently in his arms, and if he was leaving his home, there's no other way to explain this whole situation. It helped them cope, and he was thankful that they always seemed to be on the same page now. The ride to get to this point had been long, and he knew they were both glad to be off of that rollercoaster and on even ground. 

"I'll wait for you forever," Seunghyun repeated, just to make sure Jiyong heard the meaning behind it. The younger's arms tightened around his waist, and Seunghyun understood the gesture. He heard what Seunghyun was trying to say, and he felt the same way. They had been through worse than this, and even though it felt like eternity already, it wouldn't keep them apart. Nothing ever would. They were both in this together, forever.


End file.
